Five Nights At Robert's 2
Five Nights At Robert's 2 is a sequel to Five Nights At Robert's. It takes place at a daycare. It was planned to have a sequel which was based on FNaF 3 but it eventually got cancelled sometime in November 2015. Animatronics *Toy Robert *Toy Sally *Toy Tim *Toy Pete The Panda *Toy Sam The Robot *Toy Mr. Rat *Alex The Clown *Gigi The Giraffe *Old Robert The Man *Old Sally *Old Tim *Golden Robert The Man Night 1 On the 1st night Only Toy Robert, Sally and Tim are active. Tonight is pretty easy. Also you must wind the music box or Gigi comes out and kills you. Also all the toy characters from hear on out have red cheeks. Night 2 Toy Pete and Sam are active. Sam climbs through the vents. And today is medium difficulty. Toy Robert moves quite a lot today. Today is about a little bit below medium difficulty. This is where people usually die there first in the game. Night 3 Toy Mr. Rat, Alex and Ken become active. Toy Mr. Rat is nice instead of mean like his last model. Alex is very fast. If you look at him too much he gets too you quicker. You can still look at him from time to time.Also sometimes when he walks you here a honk. And Ken is kind of the 2nd most important Animatronic in the hospital. Mr. Mann wanted it to be like that. Also Ken is pretty hard. Night 4 Old Robert, Old Tim and Old Sally are active. He starts in the Repair room. He is very hard. His AI is 15. Also the other animatronics are here. Robert is very hard to beat. Night 5 Today is pretty hard. Golden Robert becomes active. Today is a very hard night. You have a 70 percent chance of dying when you play it. This night is the 2nd hardest. Night 6 This is the hardest night. It is harder than any other 6th night then most other Fnaf Games. You have a 1 percent chance of surviving. All animatronics are active. The music box goes down very fast. If you wan to skip to the custom night pay 5 bucks. Night 7 You can customize the animatronics' AI. It is from 0 to 20. You can choose if you do not want Animatronics active. Night 1 call Hello welcome to St. Francis's Children's Hospital/Pizzeria. So at night the characters will try to get you. Also if they find you they forcefully stuff you into an Animatronic suit. So if you see them. Lock the doors. Also today we have a couple of Animatronics. There was Toy Robert and that girl one. And the one with glasses. Sorry I can not remember there names. I have not worked here for that long. So today will be pretty easy. Since today is Monday they are not very active. But as the week progresses they get harder to beat. Alright? So try to survive. Okay? Today will be easy. Also you have a music box. Wind it or Gigi comes out and gets you. And doors do not work on her. Bye. Night 2 call Hey man I knew you could make it. So all the previous characters are active. And today we have a couple of new characters. Toy Sam and Pete. Keep an eye on Sam he does not go through doors... And Pete is active to. You know Pete was always my favorite. And so today is more difficult. So I can not talk as long. Well I can talk long. Because since all the incidents we are aloud to call you at home. So we can talk for a very long time. But not for too long. It might distract you or make my bills on my phone skyrocket. So Remember keep an eye on Robert. Bye. Night 3 call Hey you know by know most people quit. Well some died too.... (Awkward laugh) just joking man. (whispers) I'm not. So today we have a lot of new animatronics. We have Toy Mr.rat, The Beaver guy Alex and Ken. You know we might throw out Alex. Some Children are scared of the clown. Some like it. Some are so scared they cry. So Toy Mr. Rat is the most kid friendly animatronic. Today he is about medium difficulty. Just watch out for him I do not trust him. And with The Beaver he can go through vents. If you see him lock it. And with Honky do not look at him too much. He will get to you faster if you stare. And with Ken he is pretty hard. Alright? Bye. Night 4 call Hello so today we have a couple of new ones. The old models .So they are very fast. They will get to you very quickly. And all the other Animatronics are here today too. Today will be a very hard night. It will not be easy. So Toy Robert is very active. But mainly worry about Old Robert. He is very fast. He will get to you very early. Just lock the door on him. Okay? Also I will work a6t a different job soon. I will work at Fazbear Waterpark. So when I am gone Richard will take over. Okay? Bye. Night 5 call Hello man so we only have 1 new Animatronic. We have Golden Robert. And he is very very Withered. His jaw is broken. His left hand is missing. He is basically wrecked. He was from 1997. So watch out. I can not talk to you for too long. Well I can but I am very tired. I do not get much sleep. Sorry I need to go to bed. Bye. Night 6 call Hey it's me Rich. So Mr. Schmidt called you the past few nights. So all the Animatronics are active. So today will be very hard. I think you should keep an eye on The Toys alright? So I need to go now. Also someone needs me now. So keep an eye on Old Robert too. Good night. Night 7 call Try to stay alive. I am too lazy who gives a literal F#$K I am lazy. Who really cares. Bye. Areas *Stage: Toy Robert, Tim and Sally start here. *Arcade: Pete starts here. You play arcade games here. *Robot Party Zone: Toy Sam starts here. *Toddler Area: Toy Mr. Rat starts here. *Play Area: Also Alex starts here. *Prize Corner: The music box is here. Also Gigi is here. *Repair Closet: Old Robert, Sally, Tim and Golden Robert start here. *Eating Hall: Some characters go through here. *Visiting Area: Patients visit there relatives here. *Vent 1: Some characters go through here. *Vent 2: Some characters go through here. *West Hall: Most characters go through here. *East Hall: Only Alex go's through here. *West Hall Corner: Right outside the west of your office. *East Hall Corner: Right outside the east of your office. *Office: You are here. Category:Games